Valkir
This article belongs to User:SquidFairy. Please do not edit this article without her permission. If you would like to draw Squid's trusty Bird Son then just DO IT. Description Son of a glorious noble linage stretching back as far as Monsterdom can remember, Valkir is the latest in a long line of Royal Guard Knights that have served the Dreemurr's for untold centuries as warriors and generals. In the dark days of the Human-Monster war, Valkir's great grandfather was High General, serving directly under King Asgore. However, he supposedly went mad with the disgrace of defeat, and was never heard from again following the banishment of all Monsters. Valkir's father, who raised and trained his eldest son to take up the family name, was always hard on Valkir as a result. Trained since childhood to be the ideal of Monster Nobility, Valkir is a master swordsman, premier singer, and unmatched artist in several fields. Naturally, by adolescence, Valkir was considered the most likely candidate for Captain of the Royal Guard, his swordsmanship already legendary and his popularity with the cosmopolitan Monsters of New Home great. However, in spite of his popularity and family connections, he was passed over, and Undyne was instead selected as Captain of the Royal Guard while Valkir was placed under her command. He has a very serious personality but gains a soft spot towards friends. Looks like he could kill you, but is really a cinnamon roll. According to other Royal Guard members, he is very strict, but a good teacher. Even though he hides it extremely well, he is quite self-conscious. Due to that, he only wears long sleeved shirts/jumpers. Affiliations Friends * Ryuu * Avv Acquaintances * Members of the Royal Guard * Needleteeth Students * Michael * Emmi Stats Base Stats HP: 2000 AT: 5 DF: 10 ACTs Check, Pick On, Flirt, Hug Quotes Encounter "If Undyne couldn't defeat you, then I should be a better match for you." Pacifist/Genocide "Stop it." On "...Horrible." +1 "...Really?" +2 "...Human, what are you trying to do?" +1 "Are you going to..." +2 "Is this what humans are like?" +3 "Ah yes, this is what humans are really like." Hurt Flavor Text A worthy fight. Pacifist + Genocide Smells like metal and birds. ''Neutral ''You joked about how he looks like a girl. On You told him a really bad pick-up line. ''+1 ''You complimented how cute he looks. ''+2 ''You held your arms out, Valkir raises his sword, covering his upper area. His defense increased! ''+1 ''You slowly walk towards him with your arms still out. He shakes a bit. +2 You finally hug him. He lowers his sword. +3 (Able to spare) Even though you try to go closer to him, he is ready to strike. at random times. Alternate Universes (AU) Undersail (I would make a proper appearance but everyone wanted this) In this AU, Valkir is called Valchie (Pronounced Val-chee). He has the outfit of Archie from Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire, and has mixed personalities of himself and Archie (eg, wanting to wrestle everything but preventing himself doing so). His blonde bangs hang out of the bandanna, and the rest of his hair is tucked underneath the bandanna. He has Undyne-like ears instead of a feathery plume. He can also breathe overwater and underwater. He is second-in-command in Asgore's Royal Fleet. Trivia * He is good at mimicking noises/sounds. * His name is based off a Valkyrie. * He pronounces almost every word correctly except for "Anime", which he instead pronounces "Aneem", which pisses everyone off. * He has a hard time understanding jokes. * He always hides his armour somewhere nearby just in case something happens. Or maybe he has multiple and hides it in every area? Who knows. I do but I ain't telling you. * You could say he was based off Libra from Fire Emblem Awakening, but trust me, it was an accident. * He isn't too easy to spare. His random hug flavour text happens at random, with a 35% chance of not happening. So if you have horrible luck...Good luck if I ever make a battle for him in Unitale. Credit Credit to Kuro Neko Potato for the page layout and the help. Tyvm Neko. Thank you T42 for the Valkir fluff! Gallery Valkir1.png Valkir2.png Valkir3.png Valkir5.png Valkir4.png Valkir6.png Valkir7.png Valkir10.png Bird_copy.png|New sprite w/o armour Christmas_Cuteys.PNG New_year_fam.PNG Its_bird_son.jpeg Bird_son_by_suhshi-d9otwfo.png|By Tundra the Ice Wing St_Akiras_bird_son_drawing.png|By St. Akira Lenny_Faced_Cupcake's_drawing_of_bird_son.jpg|By Lenny Faced Cupcake Bird_son_by_candykitty.png|By CandyKitty Thank you for your drawings of Valkir!}}}Category:Fanon Category:Male Category:Monster Category:All Routes Category:OC Category:Characters